


A Better Year

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anniversary, Community: wednesday100, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: A special night planned, maximum effort, minimal expenses





	A Better Year

**Author's Note:**

> August 20 2003

Clark spends a long afternoon cleaning the barn. He could use his speed to do it, but Lex is by his side, helping. He does use his heat vision on the tiny tea lights they've placed around the room.

Lana and Chloe are there, setting up the table for a romantic dinner.

Pete sets up the portable stereo with songs suitable for dancing.

When dusk arrives, he and Lex guide his blindfolded parents to the scene.

Jonathan's frown smoothes out as he takes in the view.

"Happy Anniversary, Mr and Mrs Kent," Lex says. "I promise, no helicopters, this year."


End file.
